ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gigantozaur
'''Gigantozaur '''to kosmita z próbki DNA Vaxazaura z planety Terradino. Wygląd Ben 10: Obca Potęga/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien W seriach "Obca Potęga"/"Ultimate Alien", to kosmiczny dinozaur-humanoid. Ma ponad 3,5 metra wzrostu, a może urosnąć aż do ok. 18 metrów. Kiedy rośnie, jego rysy są bardziej wyraźne i dorastają mu kolce oraz płyty. To daje mu bardziej okrutny wygląd. Jego skóra jest twarda i brązowa. Nosi symbol Omnitrixa/Ultimatrixa na klatce piersiowej. Ben 10: Omniverse W serii "Omniverse", Gigantozaur ma czarno-białe majtki. Jego paznokcie są czarne, a żuchwa bardziej wysunięta jest do przodu. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Maksymalna wielkość GigantozauraGigantozaur posiada niesamowitą siłę i pancerz z grubej skóry, który zapewnia mu ogromną odporność na uszkodzenia. Według Eugene'a, jest on wystarczająco silny, aby podnieść Way Biga. Gigantozaur ma moc, aby zwiększyć swój rozmiar ciała i masy. Może dorastać aż do ok. 18 metrów, a jego siła wzrasta w miarę jego wzrostu. Gigantozaur może generować płyty i kolce na grzbiecie bez zmiany rozmiaru. Jest wystarczająco wytrzymały, aby przetrwać w przestrzeni kosmicznej przez kilka minut. Gigantozaur jest też niezwykle zwinny jak na swój rozmiar. Ma też potężny ryk. Wady Ze względu na swoje ogromne nogi, Gigantozaur jest bardzo powolny i wydaje dużo hałasu, co czyni go trudnym do ukrycia, a także jest nieco niezdarny podczas chodzenia. Historia Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Gigantozaur zadebiutował w odcinku "Ben 10 powraca: część 2", gdzie walczył z UFOzbirami i Nadistotą. *W odcinku "Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci" zatrzymał zapadający się most. *W odcinku "Ostateczna rozgrywka" walczył z UFOzbirami. *W odcinku "Gość na molo" uratował Baz-Ela. *W odcinku "Paradox" uratował Hugo przed wessaniem w horyzont zdarzeń. *W odcinku "Rycerz" przestraszył giermka, by powiedział mu prawdę o smoku. *W odcinku "Darkstar" został pokonany przez Darkstara, ale później sam go pokonał. *W odcinku "Dobra kopia, zła kopia" był używany dwukrotnie przez Albedo i raz przez Bena. *W odcinku "Szlaban" uratował Kevina przed Nadistotą. *W odcinku "W nicości" walczył z Pustym. *W odcinku "Ktoś stamtąd" walczył z UFOzbirami. *W odcinku "Tycia" walczył z kosmicznym dzieckiem. *W odcinku "Wojna światów: część 2" uciekł z więzienia na Augstace. *W odcinku "Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2" został pokonany przez Vilgaxa. *W odcinku "Po prostu" zakończył debatę między drużynami toczącymi wojnę. *W odcinku "Komornicy" pojawił się w sądzie. *W odcinku "Jednoręki" walczył dwukrotnie z Szukaczem. *W odcinku "Gdy wszystko inne zawiedzie" bezskutecznie próbował zatrzymać drzewnego potwora. *W odcinku "Miasto duchów" walczył z kosmitą na polu golfowym. *W odcinku "Dziwna skrzynka" walczył z Destruktorem Naljiańskim. *W odcinku "Primus" został użyty przez Azmutha. *W odcinku "Tajemnica Chromatona" walczył z Vilgaxem. *W odcinku "Na satelicie" udawał, że porwał Maxa. Został pokonany przez pomocników hydraulików. *W odcinku "Ostateczna bitwa: część 1" został użyty przez Albedo i Bena. Albedo przeszedł w tryb ostateczny. *W odcinku "Ostateczna bitwa: część 2" został użyty przez Bioidy. *W filmie "Ben 10: Alien Swarm" walczył z nanochipami. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Powrócił w odcinku "Sława", gdzie wystraszył reporterów. *W odcinku "Duplikaty" wrażliwy Gigantozaur walczył z Wiecznymi Rycerzami. *W odcinku "Gry wideo" jego ataki zostały zeskanowane do Stalkera, przez co nie mógł go pokonać. *W odcinku "Zbyt gorący" walczył z opryszkiem i przeszedł w tryb ostateczny. *W odcinku "Czas bohatera" pokonuje kapitana Nemezisa w konkursie rzucania pociągiem. Później staje do walki z Overlordem i przechodzi w tryb ostateczny. *W odcinku "Ostateczny Aggregor" nie zatrzymał Aggregora przed wchłonięciem mocy piątki z Andromedy. *W odcinku "Mapa Nieskończoności" został pokonany przez Ostatecznego Aggregora. *W odcinku "Głębia" odstraszył niektóre kosmiczne ryby. *W odcinku "Skąd płynie magia?" walczy z Adwaitą i przechodzi w tryb ostateczny. *W odcinku "Pomyłkohedron" został potrącony przez lasery,a później walczył ze strażnikami tytułowej planety. *W odcinku "… ani kraty z żelaza kute" przypadkowo wdycha pył snu jakiegoś kosmity i atakuje Gwen. *W odcinku "Wróg mojego wroga" przechodzi w tryb ostateczny. *W odcinku "Potęga absolutna: część 1" walczył z Vulkanusem. *W odcinku "Oko patrzącego" walczył z Wiecznymi Rycerzami. *W odcinku "Artykuł" był używany przez roślinnego Bena. *W odcinku "Kłopotliwa kuzynka" walczył z Antonio i przeszedł w tryb ostateczny. *W odcinku "Zemsta roju" został pokonany przez klona Victora Validusa we śnie. *W odcinku "Stwór z pieczęci" walczy z sir Cyrusem. *W odcinku "Niełatwo być Gwen" walczył z Animo. *W odcinku "Zaginięcie więźnia numer 775" walczył z więźniem 775. *W odcinku "Największe poświęcenie" walczył z robotem przed przejściem w tryb ostateczny. *W odcinku "Zrównanie planet" był używany dwa razy w walce z sir Georgem. Drugi raz przechodzi w tryb ostateczny. *W odcinku "Inspektor numer 13" został użyty przez Gwen. *W odcinku "Miejsce dla dwojga" był używany przed pójściem w tryb ostateczny. *W odcinku "Złap spadającą gwiazdę" został użyty, by zaimponować Maureen Nocturne. *W odcinku "Co się wykluło?" został użyty do zniszczenia stodoły. *W odcinku "Wróg ostateczny: część 1" walczył z Vilgaxem i Gwen. *W odcinku "Wróg ostateczny: część 2" pojawił się w retrospekcji. *W specjalnym odcinku "Ben 10-Generator Rex: Przymierze Bohaterów" walczył z Rexem. Ben 10: Omniverse *Powrócił w odcinku "Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2", gdzie walczył z Mucilatorem, ale ten przekształcił się w Trwogonogę, którego nie udało mu się pokonać. *W odcinku "Gorzej już nie będzie" pokonał Rooka w walce treningowej. *W odcinku "Blukic i Driba wybierają się na koktajl" został użyty do walki z Trombipulorem. *W odcinku "Znowu Malware" został użyty trzykrotnie. *W odcinku "Promień zdziecinnienia" był używany do walki ze sługami Komputrona. *W odcinku "Przesyłka specjalna" walczył z niektórymi swoimi wrogami. *W odcinku "Odkrycie: część 1" został wykorzystany do pomocy Pakmarowi. Potem on i Rook zostali wezwani do pomocy Azmuthowi. *W odcinku "Odkrycie: część 2" walczył z Malwarem. *W odcinku "Wojna żab: część 1" walczył z Milleousem. *W odcinku "Zasady zaręczyn" bezskutecznie próbował pokonać Loomę. Występy Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Ben 10 powraca: część 2 (pierwsze pojawienie) *Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci *Ostateczna rozgrywka *Gość na molo *Paradox *Rycerz *Darkstar (x2) *Dobra kopia, zła kopia (używany dwukrotnie przez Albedo, raz przez Bena) *Szlaban *W nicości *Ktoś stamtąd *Tycia *Wojna światów: część 2 *Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2 *Po prostu *Komornicy *Jednoręki *Gdy wszystko inne zawiedzie (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Way Big) *Miasto duchów *Dziwna skrzynka *Primus (użyty przez Azmutha) *Tajemnica Chromatona (przeziębiony; przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Way Big) *Na satelicie *Ostateczna bitwa: część 1 (użyty przez Albedo i Bena) *Ostateczna bitwa: część 2 (użyty przez Bioidy) *Ben 10: Alien Swarm Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Sława (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Duplikaty *Gry wideo (x2) *Zbyt gorący *Czas bohatera (x2) *Ostateczny Aggregor *Mapa Nieskończoności *Głębia *Skąd płynie magia? *Pomyłkohedron (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Chromaton) *… ani kraty z żelaza kute *Wróg mojego wroga *Potęga absolutna: część 1 *Oko patrzącego *Artykuł (używany przez roślinnego Bena) *Kłopotliwa kuzynka *Zemsta roju (sen) *Stwór z pieczęci *Niełatwo być Gwen *Zaginięcie więźnia numer 775 *Największe poświęcenie *Zrównanie planet (2x) *Inspektor numer 13 (użyty przez Gwen) *Miejsce dla dwojga *Złap spadającą gwiazdę *Co się wykluło? *Wróg ostateczny: część 1 *Wróg ostateczny: część 2 (retrospekcja) *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Przymierze Bohaterów Ben 10: Omniverse *Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2 (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Gorzej już nie będzie *Blukic i Driba wybierają się na koktajl *Znowu Malware (x3) *Promień zdziecinnienia *Przesyłka specjalna *Odkrycie: część 1 *Odkrycie: część 2 *Wojna żab: część 1 *Zasady zaręczyn Ciekawostki *Gigantozaur to pierwsza transformacja Bena w "Ultimate Alien". Zobacz też *Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici Bena Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixa Kategoria:Kosmici z Ultimatrixa